RID In a Nutshell Revision 2
by RamsesR84
Summary: Updated ending and chockfull of Transformer-ness


  
Transformers RID in a nutshell by Ramses Rivera

  
(Author's note-the reason why I wrote this is because I wanted to entertain those of us who liked it (al be it very little of us TF Fans) and for those who hate it (like most TF fans) but I only hope I can at least entertain people with this, please forgive me if you're offended by some things in this fic as well)  
  
Kouji-ok,if my dad is doing an announcement about some scientific marvel, why is there a big uproar like it's Marty grais?  
  
Kouji's Mom-thats life  
  
Reporter on TV-hey look, big hand!  
  
Megatron-MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Optimus-give back Dr. Onishi to me!  
  
Megatron-MWAHAHAHHAHAH!!! SLAPPER,DARK SCREAM, GAS SKUNK KILL-I MEAN DESTROY HIM!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Slapper-hello-  
  
Dark Scream-Hello-  
  
Gas Skunk-hello!  
  
all 3-hello?  
  
Optimus-I need help, TAI! HELP!!!!  
  
T.A.I.-what do you say?  
  
Optimus-please?  
  
T.A.I.-thank you  
  
Prowl-hi, im Larry, that's my brother Darrel, and that's my other brother Darrel  
  
X Brawn-Howdy (Whip crack)  
  
Sideburn-hey there hot stuff  
  
Optimus-call me that one more time and we will have to hose you down  
  
Megatron-WHILE YOU IDIOTS ARE HERE FIGHTING MY LACKEYS, I, MEGATRON WILL TAKE DR. ONISHI WITH ME!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!   
  
Kouji-my dad is kidnapped! help me  
  
Optimus-I will, but it will take us like 80% of the episodes that Toei made just for the search of Dr. Onishi  
  
Kouji-damn it  
  
Skybite-hello prime!  
  
Optimus-great,it's jaws on acid!  
  
Skybite-you fool! I AM THE MOST INTELLIGENT DEST-I MEAN PREDICON THAT EVER CONSTRUCTED! BEHOLD! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIKU OF DEATH  
  
"Life and death are always in the balance, I am skybite! bringer of death!"  
  
Optimus-...  
  
Skybite-if you don't like that, how about my sinning!  
  
"who the greatest shark around, sky bite! sky-"  
  
Optimus-(blastes Skybite into the stratosphere) hate show tunes  
  
Skid-z, Towline, Rappid Run, Rail Spike and Midnight Express-HIYA PRIME!!!  
  
Optimus-....I take the trains  
  
Railracer team-YAY!!  
  
Skid-z and Towline-aw....(go back into hiding)  
  
Sideburn-hiya Hot stuff!  
  
Optimus-THATS IT! OPTIMUS PRIME! BATTLE MODE! (hoses down Sideburn)  
  
Megatron-MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! WHILE YOU PATHETIC CYBER-I MEAN AUTOBOTS HOSE DOWN THAT HORNY BOT SIDEBURN, I'VE TAKEN YOU'RE PROROFORMS!!!  
  
T.A.I.-I only hope that the protoform is not some female Autobot...I SHOULD BE THE ONLY EYE CANDY HERE ON THIS SHOW!!!!!  
  
Prowl-you're under arrest Megatron,in violation of penal-  
  
Sideburn-hehe you said penal  
  
Prowl-...Penal code no. 1433299930 sub code 982 sub code of the sub code 78,"J Walking"  
  
Megatron-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!! BEHOLD PRIME! THE DESEPTICONS! FORMALLY KNOWN AS THE COMBATACONS!!!!!!!!  
  
Armorhide, Mega Octane, Movor, Rollbar, Rotor-Hiya Megs!  
  
Megatron-KILL THEM! MWAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Desepticons-Combatacons! form BRUTACUS!!!!!!  
  
Megatron-(shakes head)  
  
Desepticons-....form....BATTLE GAIA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megatron-(shakes head)  
  
Desepticons-Valgalus?  
  
Megatron-YOU NEED TO THINK OF A BETTER NAME THEN THAT!!! MWAHAHAHAAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Desepticons-...fine, from now on, we shall call ourselves....RUANATION!!!!!!!  
  
Skybite-I like Battle Gaia allot bet-  
  
Megatron- (blastes skybite) MWAHAHHAAHHA!!!!!! WHO GIVES A FLYING RAT'S BUTT ABOUT YOU  
  
Dark Scream-hey!  
  
Megatron-...no offence...  
  
Dark Scream-none comprehended  
  
Megatron-MWAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!! I STILL GOT ONE MORE PROTOFORM LEFT!!! A-HA! I SEE WHAT I WANT IT TO BE NOW!!! (spots a Tanker that looks like the Lazer Power Optimus Prime mold)  
  
X Brawn-is it just me or does that Tanker look like that Laser Power Optimus Prime they made in the god-outfall Generation 2 days?  
  
Sideburn-how should I know? im new to the TF world, all I know is that Prowl has always been a Prik and that he a di-  
  
Prowl-(covers his mouth) if you shut up, I might let that "Masturbating in public" arrest go  
  
X Brawn-....ok....HEY! Prime is getting into the line of that ray of the protoform! look! Megatron's Protoform is scanning the tanker and prime! is it just me or are the desepticons so cheap that they need to use older models just to keap them alive?  
  
All-naw  
  
Scorge-...what I minute here..(read the name)WHAT!!!!!! I thought my name was Black Co-  
  
Hasbro Lawers- (tisk tisk tisk)  
  
Megatron-MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!!!!!! I WIN PRIME! I WIN!!!!!  
  
Predicons-hiya desepticons  
  
Desepticons-beat it!  
  
Optimus-hey! I realize something! if scroge has parts of me in me,I can convince him otherwise

Optimus-Scorge? can we be friends?  
  
Scorge-NO! (blastes him)  
  
Optimus-ow....  
  
the Autobot brothers-were doomed!  
  
Spychangers-were doomed!  
  
team Railracer-were doomed!  
  
Bulidteam-were doomed!  
  
T.A.I.-were doomed!  
  
Kouji-were doomed!  
  
FOX-were doomed!  
  
Ultra Magnus-weenies  
  
Optimus-Magnus...Is that you? are you still a wuss?  
  
Magnus-WHAT!!!!!!!! (blastes prime into bits) that tears it! I demand i get my named changed to go-  
  
Hasbro Lawer and FOX-(tisk tisk tisk)  
  
Magnus-(sigh) Prime! Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
X Brawn-hey, while their bickering, we get a new paint job! wo-ho!!!  
  
Prowl-yeah, but they cant show me in my vehicle mode since the stickers still have my old Japanese name, tee hee ^^  
  
Sideburn-just call me Rodimus Prime  
  
Hot Rod-oh yeah?  
  
Sideburn-yeah!!  
  
Hot Rod-(kills Sideburn) there's only room for one!  
  
Sideburn-...yes....sir...  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Megatron-MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!! WHILE YOU 2 ARE FIGHTING, I, MEGATRON RULE THE SWAMP!!!! (bad G.I. Joe joke)  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no-what I minute, we can fuse together!!!!  
  
Magnus-....  
  
Omega Prime-ha! cant beat us now!!! (bastes the Preds and the Desepts to bits)  
  
Kouji-I miss my dad, Optimus was right, Toei DID make 80% of the episodes without my dad...(sniff sniff)  
  
Skybite-thats soo sad!!1 (cries) here,you can have him back!  
  
Autobot brothers-hiya! (bastes The preds away)  
  
Predicons-TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! (bling)  
  
Dr. Onishi-BTW, under the subway lies the most expensive autobot ever to be sold on the black market!!!!

All-you don't mean....

Dr. Onishi-yes, im talking about Fortress Maximums!  
  
Optimus-By the matrix! I always thought that Toyfare was BSing!  
  
Dr. Onishi-well there not, parts of the map are scatter around the-  
  
Autobots-found them  
  
Onishi-...I be damned, did you ra-  
  
Buildteam-yes we did ^^  
  
Onishi-...only thing left is to find Cerebros  
  
T.A.I.-I see if I can enter the interface of the map  
  
(in the map)  
  
Duke-YO JOE!!!!!!  
  
Cobra Commander-COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
T.A.I.-help me!!!!!! im stuck in "Bazoka saw a sea serpent"! the worst episode in Sunbow's G.I. Joe!  
  
Optimus-even worst then the D.I.C. ones?  
  
T.A.I.-....no...  
  
Optimus-you live  
  
Onishi-the map is blinking, let's go to that location!!!  
  
Predicons-PREDICONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Desepticons-DESEPTICONS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Autobots-Yo Jo-we mean AUTOBOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
  
Megatron-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA-uh-oh....(is stuck in the pyramid)  
  
Dark scream-whoa, just like in Stargate  
  
Galvitron-MWAHAHAHHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!! I LIVE AGAIN! LOUDER, STRONGER AND WITH A NEW PAIN JOB!!!!!!!  
  
Desepticons-BTW, we found Cerebros  
  
Galvitron-MWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!! (bastes them all to bits)  
  
T.A.I.-im still stuck!!! help me!!!!  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no  
  
Magnus-Gimme the matrix  
  
Prime-no,and let's form one more time to defeat all evil!  
  
Omega Prime-bye!!! (destroys Galvatron)  
  
Sideburn-so now what? the deseptions and the predicons are gone? what now?  
  
Optimus-Armada...  
  
All-WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!!?  
  
(soon after, the team is confronted with a bakers dozen of Mini-cons)

Sideburn-woah! hey there little dudes!

(the Mini-cons respond in their language of bleeps and geeps)

X-Brawn-this aint' so bad

(they hear a distant rumble in the air)

Prowl-whats that noise?

(they all look and scream collectively as they are over-runed and trampled over by the abnormally huge transformers with better bodys and parts)

All RID Autobots-MEDIC!

(the Armada Autobots look down soon after)

Hot Shot-...what did we just trample?

Red Alert-beats me, But I could of swore that was an omen from the past..

Optimus-no times to worry, the Desepticons are way ahead of us in the Mini-con race, so we better Catch 'Em All!™

  
end  
  
-Ramses Rivera  
E-mail-Knight_survive@yahoo.com  
Livejournal   


Legal Mumbo-Jumbo-

  
Transformers RID and the Tf name is a copyright of Hasbro, Kenner, Mainframe Entertainment, Claster Entertainment or Alliance Transformers, Beast Wars and Beast Machines is a trademark of Hasbro, Inc., Pawtucket, RI 02862 USA. Hasbro, Inc., All rights reserved, Manufactured under license from Takara Co., Ltd.


End file.
